Trapped with a qunari
by Tippy The Tipster
Summary: Hawke is fighting against the Arishok, and she is ending up trapped in a room together with him with no way to get out. Will they try to kill each other, or will something else happen?
1. Prologue

Trapped with a qunari

**Summary:**** Hawke is fighting against the Arishok, and she is ending up trapped in a room together with him with no way to get out. Will they try to kill each other, or will something else happen?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters from Dragon Age 2. They all belong to Bioware.**

**Prologue**

Hawke didn't know why she had agreed to fight the Arishok, of all the people she could choose she just had to choose him.

But there was no time to think about that now. All she had to figure out now, was how to win without getting herself killed.

She jumped to her left as the Arishok swung his sword at her, and she then swung her own sword at him to cut his side. But he was quicker than she thought and he blocked it with ease.

Hawke jumped back and out of the Arishoks reach. How in the world was she going to get a strike in at him, when he was that quick? Before she could think more about it, the Arishok attacked her again, and she ducked just in time to not get her head cut off.

Then Hawke was left with the opening she was waiting for. So as quick as Hawke could move she jabbed the hilt of her sword into the side of the Arishok with all the power she could.

When the hilt of the sword connected with his side, he swung around to strike at Hawke with a growl. Hawke dodge the attack and put some distance between herself and the Arishok. She looked at him and smiled. This was the way for her to win against him, if she could just get through his defends then she could use her own speed to strike at him.

Her eyes locked with his and she could see fury in them, but then there was also something else in his eyes. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Hawke was about to attack again, when a strike of lightning nearly hit her. Where did that come from?! She looked at the Arishok, but he was looking around them as if to find out where the spell came from. There was another strike, this time it was aimed at the Arishok, who moved out of the way just in time.

Then Hawke heard someone yell at her.

"I'm sorry Hawke. I didn't mean to interrupt your fight!"

Hawke turned around to see Merrill standing there with a sorrowful look on her face.

Of course it was just typical Merrill to do something stupid like this. Hawke didn't have time to answer Merrill back, because she was nearly cut in half by the Arishok. Then when she dodge him she was nearly hit by the lightning again, which didn't seem to stop. The Arishok attacked her again and Hawke blocked his attack with her sword. She could feel all the power behind his attack, and she could feel her arms hurting from the impacted.

Then there was a lightning hitting right beside them, and it threw them both into the room beside them. Hawke kicked the door close to prevent another lightning in hitting them both. The lightning hit the door and the impact of the hit send Hawke flying into the Arishok who was behind her.

She felt the pain from when she hit the Arishok, and the last thing she saw, before everything went black, was the room that was starting to collapse down on them.


	2. Chapter 1:Trapped with the enemy

**Chapter 1: Trapped with the enemy**

When Hawke woke up again it was all black around her and for a moment she didn't know where she was. She tried to get up but something was holding her down. It felt like something warm and heavy and it was breathing on her neck.

Hawke stilled for a moment and hoped that it wasn't someone dangerous. She slowly tried to move the thing of her, but it was too heavy for her to move. Hawke sighed and damned Merrill to hell for her stupidity in casting a spell inside a building.

After sometime Hawke started to feel around the person on top of her. It felt like a human, just much bigger and way more muscular. She felt her way up to where she was thinking the head would be, and that was when she felt it had something on its head.

Horns?! What the hell kind of humans had horns on their heads?! Then it hit her, it was not a human who was on top of her, but a qunari. She felt around on the horns, and she felt something like rings around them. Oh my god, it was the Arishok that was on top of her.

She started to panic and tried to get him off her, but he was still too heavy for her to move. What should she do?! He didn't seem to be awake otherwise he would had moved off her or worse killed her.

Why did this have to happen to her?

After what seemed to be hours Hawke felt the Arishok starting to move. She was lying as still as she could, and was thinking about what to say.

He didn't seem to move away from her, maybe couldn't move away, because of the collapsed room they were in right now.

"Could you please move away from me Arishok?", asked Hawke

She felt him tense up at her voice, and she was a little puzzled by that.

"Hawke, do you think I would still be in this position if I could move?", he didn't sound very pleased about the situation.

"Ehem, no", Hawke answered

"Then why did you ask?"

Hawke sighed of all the people she could get stuck with it just had to be The Arishok. Why did this always happen to her?

Hawke wondered how much time had gone with them trapped in here. Her legs were starting to fall asleep, and her back was starting to hurt. The Arishok hadn't moved much away from her, and she could still feel his breath on her neck.

She started to move around a little to stop her back from hurting, but it was very hard with him on top of her.

"Could we maybe move around a little? My back is starting to hurt and my legs are falling asleep", Hawke asked as she tried to move around.

The Arishok sighed and Hawke thought he was just going to ignore her, when she was suddenly turned to her side. So that they were lying side by side instead, but she could still feel the heat coming off his body.

"There, you happy now?" he sounded kind of angry. So Hawke thought it would be best if she just stayed quite.

The hours seemed to be dragging by, and Hawke was getting more bored by the minute.

What was taking people so long to get them out? They probably thought they were dead, it wouldn't surprise Hawke if that was the case.

She started to move around again, to get some more space between herself and the Arishok. But she only ended up getting herself lying half on the Arishok.

"Why can't you just lay still?"

Hawke tried to move away from him again, while she answered him.

"Well sorry for getting bored from just lying here Mr. Grumpy!"

The Arishok growled at her and she tried more to move away from him. But just as she started to move away, her hand slipped and she crashed down onto the Arishok.

Hawke lay completely still, and tried not to think about how angry he was right now. She could feel his breath on her face and she assumed that she probably only was inches away from his face.

Hawke started to wonder about how he would react if she had kissed him, and then she mentally slapped herself for thinking something like that. He was the Arishok after all and who knew what he would do to her if she did something like that.

She felt the Arishok move a little bit and then she was showed off him.

"Hey, that was not very nice! I would have moved off you on my own. You didn't have to almost crush me into the side of this hole" Hawke said as rubbed her arm which had hit the wall.

"Your scent tells me otherwise, but just so we are clear. Nothing will ever happen between the two of us" he growled back at her.

Her scent?! What was he talking about?

Hawke sighed and decided to just let him be for now and she hoped that her friends would get her out soon it had to be night outside now.


	3. Chapter 2: Stone Crash!

**Chapter 2: Stone crash!**

Hawke was really going to kick Merrills ass when she got out of here. She still didn't get why Merrill would try to interfere in the fight between her and the Arishok, when it had been clear that no one was to help any of them in the battle.

Maybe it was one the qunaris mean looks that had scared her, that would probably scare anyone who hadn't meet them up close before. She just hoped that they were all okay and that the qunari hadn't killed any of her friends because of Merrills interference.

There was a movement beside her and she moved a little bit more into the wall beside her. She had almost forgotten the Arishok was right beside her because of all her thoughts.

It sounded like he was trying to move something around, and Hawke thought that he was probably trying to move the rocks so he could get out. She didn't think it would do them any good but she couldn't blame him for trying as she was getting tired of being stuck here as well.

Then something sounded like it fell down and it sounded like it hit something.

"Vashedan!" she heard the Arishok say as he was moving more around now.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she was getting a little bit concern about him.

"I'm fine I don't need your help bas!" he hissed back at her and Hawke could feel her anger starting to rise inside of her.

"Look I don't like being stuck here anymore than you do. But don't get mad at me for just being a little nice to you!" she hissed back at him and she could hear him grumbling something she couldn't hear.

After a few minutes of silence pasted between them she could hear him sigh beside her.

"My arm is stuck between some of the rocks I tried to move" the Arishok said and Hawke was actually a little surprised that he would tell her that.

"Well, can't you just pull it out?" she asked him.

"Don't you think I have already tried that?" he answered her back and Hawke couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of the Arishok getting himself stuck.

"Do you need any help to get your arm out then?" she asked as she kept smiling.

There was a silence before he answered her back.

"Yes" was all he said and she could hear that he was not happy about the situation that he had gotten himself into.

Hawke then started to move towards him and when she felt her side touch him she could feel him tense at her touch.

"Just relax I'm not going to try and kill you" she said as she started to feel around for his arm.

She moved her hands onto his stomach as she tried to sit up more so she could reach more to his other side. As her hands moved over his stomach she could feel his muscles move under her hands and she couldn't help but find it kind of amazing how muscular he was. Then again she had known that from the beginning because it was kind of hard to miss when she had first seen him, but it was something totally different to really feel it.

When her hands reached the shoulder of his other arm, she could feel some old scares he had there and when she reached the place where his arm was stuck she found herself lying right across the body of the Arishok.

She could feel the heat coming from his body and it felt like he was burning right now. He moved a little bit under her and she could hear him take a deep breath.

Is he nervous or something she thought to herself as she started to move one of the rocks, but she couldn't seem to get a good grip on the rock. She tried pushing some more but it just didn't seem to want to move at all.

Then all of a sudden the rock moved but instead of just freeing the Arishoks arm it made a lot of more stones fall down behind Hawke.

Hawke tried to move out of the way but she couldn't and that was when one rock hit her in the back of the head and everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 3: Taking the risk

**Sorry about the waiting time but I have been working on another story and I have kind of been stuck in this one :/ But here is the update so enjoy!**

**Warning:**** There is going to be some fluff in this chapter. So if you don't like that then don't read it.**

**Thank you all for liking the story **** I hope you enjoy reading and please review so I know what you liked and didn't like **

Chapter 3: Taking the risk

Hawke woke up and she could feel that there was even less space to move around now.

That's when she noticed that she was still lying on top of the Arishok, and she couldn't move away from him.

Damn it, why did that just have to happen she thought.

She could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath he took, and she could swear that she felt him tremble a little bit. A warm breathed hit her neck and she realised how close she was to him.

His chest rose again as he took in a deep breath. Wait was he just smelling her?!

"Why most you tease me with your scent Hawke? When you know nothing is going to happen between us" he asked and he sounded a little bit hoarse like he was holding himself back from doing something.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she answered him because she was kind of getting a little confused about him right now.

He growled at her as that answer seemed to irritate him.

"Your scent tells me that you are ready to mate right now and my body is beginning to react to that scent now" he said.

Hawke felt her mouth fall open in astonishment; he couldn't really think that she was trying to have sex with him?!

Well she had kind of sometimes wondered a little bit about the qunaris and had been feeling kind of attracted to him. She just never thought that the attraction would be this strong and she never thought that the Arishok would ever react to it.

"But as I said it will never happen" she heard him say and that kind of snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Why not?" she asked as she was kind of getting interested in where this was going now.

She felt him trying to move away from her but he couldn't because of the way they were crushed together now and his arm was still stuck in between the rocks.

"Don't try to make me change my mind" he said as he was trying to move away from her and that was when she felt something hard against her leg.

The Arishok had a weapon!

Hawke tried not to panic as she was trying to think of what to do. If she could just get a little more away from him, then she might have a better chance of protecting herself if he decided to attack her.

"Hawke stop moving around!" the Arishok growled at her and she stopped thinking it would be better not to anger him.

"Could you move your weapon? It's getting a little uncomfortable to have against my leg" Hawke said as she trying to move her leg away from him.

There was a long silence and Hawke thought he just ignored her.

"No" was all he murmured.

"No, what do you mean... Oh Maker it's not a weapon is it?" Hawke said as she was remembering what he had said before about his body reacting to her scent.

When he didn't answer her she assumed she was right.

"So this is how your body reacts too my scent?"

"Yes"

Then an idea started to form in Hawkes head and she couldn't help but smile about this. The Arishok was so going to kill her for this but it would be worth a try since she had always wondered a little bit about the Arishok. She would just never say that to anyone.

She started to move her hands up his chest to his face, and she could feel him tense up at her touch. Her fingers moved around a little until she found his mouth, and then she leaned in until her lips touched his.

His lips were warm and soft against her lips, and when she pulled away she put her head to the side of his neck and inhaled his scent. It was very masculine, but it also smelled of spices and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

When he didn't seem to react, Hawke thought it would be best to just get away slowly. She started to slowly pull away from him, when she felt his hand on the back of her neck pulling her lips back to his. He was kissing her back.

Then after a few seconds his tongue was at her bottom lip and Hawke gladly opened her mouth to him. This was way more than what she had thought would happen. Hawke deepened the kiss more as she explored his mouth with her tongue.

Her hands were moving up to his horns to explore them. She had always wondered what they would feel like. He growled into her mouth when she reached the base of the horns, and the hand on her neck slided into her hair to hold her more against him. She moved her body so she was sitting on him now, if you could call it sitting with the cramped space she had to move around in.

The Arishok pulled away from her mouth and his hand moved down to her waist. Hawk could feel him scrap his teeth over the skin on the side of her neck and then he suddenly stopped.

"Hawke, we can't do this"

"Why not? We are trapped here, and we are alone. Nobody would know that anything happened"

"I would know"

"Well you don't have to tell anyone about it"

Hawke let her hands slide down from his horns and down to his wide chest, and she could feel him tremble under her hands. She then started to move her hands in between their bodies to get to his stomach.

"You will make me go against everything" he growled against her neck.

"I was going to win against you anyway, if it wasn't for Merrill's spell" Hawke answered and one second after she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

Where the heck did that come from?!

Then she felt his lips on her neck and she could feel his tongue running over the area where the pain came from.

"Did you just bite me?" Hawk asked with surprise in her voice.

The Arishok removed his lips from her neck and she could feel him taking a deep breath.

"You ask too many questions Hawk" was all he said and then his lips were on her neck again.

Hawk could feel the pleasure starting to spread in her body, while she let her hands move down toward his waistband.

When Hawke reached his waistband, she could feel him inhale deeply against her and he moved his head so he could lock his eyes with hers. She could see the curiosity in his eyes but he was also warning her with his eyes.

"How can I stop now?" Hawke simply replied; before she ran one of her hands down to cup him through his pants. There was a rumbling sound coming from inside of his chest. It was sending little tingles right to her core.

She massaged him through his pants and she could feel him getting harder now, so she started to undo his lacings with her other hand.

His hand on her waist started to tense and she could feel his sharp claws prickling at her skin.

When she had freed him from his pants, she took his member in her hand and started to move it up and down in a slow pack.

This time he groaned as his hand started working on getting her armor of the upper part of her body.

Hawk started to move her hand faster up and down and she could feel the pre-cum starting to gather at the tip.

When he got her armor lose she let go of him for a moment to get it off, and then she felt him starting massage her breasts with his hand.

She groaned as she grabbed onto his member again, and after sometime she let her body slide down his body. Hawk smiled a little when she heard him growling in protest when he couldn't reach her body any more.

Then she put her mouth on his member and twirled her tongue around it a couple of times as she started to move her hand faster.

He tasted very salty and he was very big compared to the other ones she had been with before.

She could hear him breathing hard now and every now and then she was sure she heard him moan.

His hand had moved into her hair now and she could feel him tremble against her now.

"Hawk, you will be the death of me" she heard him say and before she knew it he had pulled her back up his body and crashed his mouth to hers. This time there was more power in the kiss and she could feel he was trying to dominate her. But because his arm was still stuck in the wall he couldn't do it and that seemed to frustrate him.

His hand moved down to her waist again and then he grounded his hips against her. Hawk moaned and she could feel herself getting wet now.

She had to get out of the rest of her armor, and the arishok seemed to think the same as he was clawing at it now.

After a few minutes her armor was gone and she could feel him move against her.

Hawk moaned as she could feel have ready he was for her and she could herself get more and more wet with each struck he did against her sex.

She moved her mouth away from his mouth and she started to kiss her way down his neck. He was breathing very hard now and she could feel his lips on neck again. His lips were moving over the bite mark again and Hawk could feel the pleasure spread out in her body with every suck he did on her neck.

Then without think she bit down very hard at the base of his neck and she could feel him rumble against her neck. His blood tasted very sweet and she felt like she couldn't get enough of it. He had moved his hand back to her breasts again now and massaging them again.

Hawk moved his head away from her neck and kissed him again. She could taste her own blood on his lips and she was enjoying the taste.

She then felt a sharp pain from her lower body and that was when she felt that he had entered her. He stopped when he had filled her up and Hawk felt like she was being split in half for a moment.

For a few minutes they just kept laying like that, until Hawk started to move her hips in slow circles after she had gone used to his size.

She felt him rumble again and Hawk felt herself relax around him and he started to trust into her slowly at first and then he quickened up the pack.

His hand had moved down now to her sex as he was stimulation her now.

Hawk moaned and moved down to his neck again and she sucked on the bite mark she left there as hands was moving up and down his front massaging him and feeling his muscles move every time he would trust harder into her.

She could feel herself getting closer to her climax now with every trust they made together. Hawk moved one of her hands up to his horns again and she started to massage the base of them.

The Arishok groaned against her neck and then he bit down on her neck again and Hawk did the same to him.

She could feel her climax hit her now and could feel that the Arishok had reached his.

After that Hawk collapsed on top of the Arishok as she had never felt a release like this before and she liked it very much.

She could feel him pull out of her and his chest rising and fall as he was trying to get his breath.

The Arishok moved his head back and Hawk half expected him to pull her of him, but he never did he just kept his arm around her as she lying there.

Hawk felt her eyes getting heavier and the last thing she remembered hearing before she fell asleep was the Arishoks calming heartbeat.

**That's it for now and I hope you liked it :) Please leave a review on what you think about this :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Getting out

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting but I got stuck in homework and then I just didn't have the time to write the next chapter for the story. But now it's here and I hope you like it and please comment to let me know what you think of it **

Chapter 4: Getting out

Something was stinging on her arm and Hawk tried to move, only to find that she couldn't. She tried a little harder and that was when she felt something move under her or more like someone.

Her eyes flew up and she tried to push herself away from whoever was lying under her. But she didn't get far before she hit her head on the stones above her.

Damn, she had forgotten where she was for a moment and she cursed herself for being so stupid. But that would mean that it was the Arishok who was lying under her, but why didn't he move her away as he didn't seem to like her at all. Hawk sighed as she remembered what happened the day before and thought that it probably didn't make him like her anymore.

Again she felt him move under her and she froze hoping that she didn't wake him up, if he even was asleep. After some time he stilled and Hawk poked him in his chest to see if he was awake, but when he didn't respond she leaned in a little bit more to check.

His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly, and he seemed to be very relaxed. Hawk couldn't help but smile as she never thought that she would ever see a qunari being relaxed. Her eyes fell on the bite mark she had left on his neck and she lifted her hand to touch her own.

Then she reached out and traced the mark she had left on his neck, and that was when she felt the stinging pain in her arm again.

She looked down and saw that it was his hand gripping onto her arm, and his claws was breaking through her skin a little bit.

Hawk moved her arm away from his hand and that was when he grabbed her arm. She froze for a moment not knowing what to do, and then she felt herself being pulled down until she was lying on his chest again.

That was when she discovered they both had their cloths on again. How did he do that with only one arm?!

She was about to ask him when she felt his other hand coming to rest on her back. Well, guess he got free while I was asleep, but what was she suppose do now?!

"Arishok, are you awake?" she quietly asked and she felt him move under her again.

"How could I not be with all the noise and moving around you have been doing?" she heard him answer back.

She moved to sit back up but he kept her down.

"Hawk, stop moving around and just lay still for once" he said as she tried to move again.

She stilled and tried to figure out why he wouldn't let her go. His grip on her loosened as she started to relax more and she could feel his chest rise and fall under her chin.

After sometime she let her eyes roam around on his chest and she could see some of his war paint had been rubbed off. She put a hand on his chest and she felt him tense a little bit under her.

She could feel his muscles move with every breath he took and she started to think about what was going to happen when they got out. Would he just leave without a word or would he expect her to do something? And did this change anything between them? Did it change his feelings for her or did he still not care about any humans at all?

She let out a heavy sigh as she felt frustrated about all the questions she still needed an answer to.

"Something seems to be troubling you" she heard him say and she knew that he would need her to explain herself.

Her fingers started to follow the red war paint on his chest as she was thinking about an answer.

"I was just wondering about what was going to happen next?" she answered

"What do you mean?" he asked her back and she could hear that he was a little confused about her answer.

"What I mean is what are we going to do when we get out of here? Are we going to pretend nothing happened or are we going to find a way to be together? Because I know that you will be leaving Kirkwall as soon as we get out of here, and I don't know if I want you to do that". She felt him let out a long breath like he had been holding it and she could feel herself getting nervous about what he was going to say.

"There is no need to worry about that, as you belong to me now, and I will not be leaving without you" he said.

"What do you mean? How am I'm belonging to you?" Hawk asked as she was feeling a little bit surprised by that answer.

"I have marked you as mine, as you have marked me as yours, and no other person is going to be with you other than me" he answered.

Hawk couldn't help but smile since she knew; that this was the closets she would ever get to getting him to say he liked her.

"So that means I have to go back with you to your home, as I don't think people will be too happy about you staying here" Hawk answered as she felt him tighten his arm around her.

"I will take you with me, even if I have to drag you all the way"

Hawk couldn't help but smile at that, and that was when it hit her. She actually liked him a lot when he wasn't being a pain all the time.

She looked up at him and she could a glimmer of something new in his eyes, as she leaned in and kiss him.

He kissed her back as she leaned away from him again.

"You know, you might have to drag me all the way back home with you. Since I might be fighting you all the way" she said with a smile on her lips and she could see his eyes darken a little bit.

Then all of a sudden there was a sound of movement over them, and Hawk moved of the Arishok to see what was going on.

After a few moments Hawk could see the stones being moved out of the way, and she could see Varrick's face on the other side of the hole.

"Hawk, are you alright?" he asked as more stones were being moved, and more light was getting in through the hole.

"I'm fine Varrick" she answered as she felt herself being dragged out of there by Anders and Fenris.

"Hawk! I'm so sorry about the spell! I don't know what happened! Can you please forgive me?" she heard Merrill say as she was hugging Hawk really tight.

"It's okay Merrill nothing happened, but next time try not interfere again" Hawk answered as Merrill let her go.

"So you really are alright? He didn't hurt you or try to kill you?" Fenris asked as he looked behind her at the Arishok, who was getting out of their stone prison.

"No, he didn't and I'm fine. I just need to get home and relax" she said as her friends were walking her away from there.

Then she heard him call her out, and she stopped to look at him.

"Don't forget our conversation Hawk. I will give you three days to get ready" he said and Hawk couldn't help but smile as she turned around to walk away with her friends.

"What did he mean by that?" Varrick asked her.

"I will explain it all to you, when we get to the hanged man" she said as she kept walking on.


End file.
